


Таблетки и араукария

by Lim_sorgo



Category: South Park
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:29:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_sorgo/pseuds/Lim_sorgo
Summary: Кайл попадает в психиатрическую лечебницу и встречает там Крейга
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Таблетки и араукария

**Author's Note:**

> матчасть хромает на обе ноги, все детали и подробности быта в клинике взяты с потолка; здесь есть Крейг/Твик, который на самом деле не Крейг/Твик, по итогу Крика здесь нет. Да, вот так все сложно.

Кайл попал в лечебницу, полное название которой не принято произносить, из-за подставы Картмана. Тот теперь ходил довольный, как недавно смазанный робот, и говорил всем, что Кайл не только педик, а еще и псих. «Что естественно, если учесть его происхождение. Все они такие. Поганая кровь».

Кайл прямо видел, как Картман в очередной раз произносит все это. И как Кенни, предатель, еле различимо поддакивает себе в воротник: «Грязнокровка, хе-хе!» Кенни был неплохим парнем, но всегда любил поржать за чужой счет.

И вот в лечебнице, название которой не принято произносить полностью, гостеприимно открылись для Кайла прочные стальные двери. Дружелюбно блестели решетки на окнах, призывно протягивали рукава смирительные рубашки, брошенные на креслах-каталках, а кожаные наручники на их подлокотниках ласково намекали о дополнительных удобствах.

Кайл стоически перенес первые мгновения знакомства с клиникой. Он настроился быть сильным. Доказать, что Картману не сломить его, как бы он ни старался. А Картман старался. Он хотел заставить Кайла умолять его остановиться.

В отделении, где Кайла ждала его будущая палата, было немного пациентов. Они сидели в зале для отдыха, бессмысленно глядя в разные стороны. Никто не разговаривал друг с другом. Один парень сидел перед телевизором, но смотрел в пол под ним. Двое мужчин играли в шашки без шашек, зато на настоящей деревянной доске, по которой двигали пластиковый стаканчик из-под таблеток и большую пуговицу. Рядом бдил лысый санитар неопределенного возраста, похоже, готовый забрать пуговицу в любой момент.

Кто-то смотрел в окно сквозь прутья решетки, кто-то бродил между кожаными креслами. А в углу — у горшка со знакомым Кайлу растением — такие любила его мама, — стоял высокий худой парень с длинными черными волосами. Волосы забивались ему под воротник пижамной рубашки и, наверное, неприятно щекотали шею. Его лицо очень гармонировало оттенком с приятной бледно-зеленой окраской стены. Парень стоял, чуть сгорбившись, но не выглядел таким потерянным и подавленным, как многие другие пациенты здесь. Хотя и отлично он тоже не выглядел.

Кайл вдруг остановился, и провожающий его медбрат недовольно поджал губы.

— Сначала нужно отметиться в палате, а потом можно и в рекреацию, — поставленным голосом сообщил он.

— Да, конечно, — кивнул Кайл, беспокойно оглядываясь через плечо.

Он не мог понять, почему ему было не отвести глаза от этого парня у горшка с араукарией — название внезапно всплыло в памяти. Что-то привлекало внимание, но что? Уверенная поза? Длинные волосы? Четкий профиль?

Кайл дошел до своей будущей палаты и полюбовался, как на стене рядом с ней поменяли табличку с именем предыдущего обитателя на временную бумажку с его именем — написанным ручкой и с парой ошибок.

— Добро пожаловать! — сказал медбрат, открывая дверь с маленьким окошком.

Кайл шагнул за условный порог, обозначенный на полу серебристой металлической лентой. Внутри было красиво и спокойно. Внутри не было Картмана. Тут он очень просчитался, ведь достать Кайла в лечебнице у него не получится.

Кайлу стало хорошо от этой простой мысли. Он подошел к аккуратно застеленной постели и сел на бежевое покрывало, которое могло быть и одеялом, неизвестно, как тут все было устроено. Обычная брезгливость Кайла вдруг отступила.

«Неважно, кто спал тут раньше, — шепнула она ему нежно, — теперь здесь будешь спать ты. И ты будешь в безопасности. Он больше тебя не тронет!»

Кайл невольно вспомнил последние издевательства Картмана и резко передернул плечами, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Завтрак тут рано, разбудят, а то и проспать можно. Обед у нас в… А, черт, надо уточнить. Тут график поменялся. Ужин в… когда позовут, — лениво перечислял медбрат. — Там все написано на информационном щите. До ночи можно выходить из палаты. Отделение закрыто, проситься наружу бессмысленно. Гулять выводят по расписанию — и только за хорошее поведение.

— Отлично, — сказал Кайл. — Мне нравится.

— Желаю хорошо провести время! — хмыкнул медбрат и вышел из палаты, не закрыв за собой дверь.

Кайл поднял ноги и поболтал ими в воздухе. Выданные при поступлении в клинику тапочки чуть не упали на пол.

Хотелось лечь на покрывало-одеяло и свернуться калачиком. А еще хотелось пойти и посмотреть на всех этих людей, которые не были Картманом. Которые могут обидеть Кайла, но не так, как обидел бы Картман. Они никогда не заденут Кайла так, как задевал он. Поэтому Кайл заранее любил всех этих пока незнакомых людей. И радостно пошел знакомиться с ними.

Первым делом в глаза бросился тот парень у араукарии. Он так и стоял рядом с горшком, прислонившись к стене. Кайл проследил направление его взгляда — парень смотрел на окошко дежурного. Сразу за окошком блестел пластиковым боком фиолетовый телефон.

— Привет! — сказал Кайл, подходя к парню.

Тот медленно обернулся. И Кайл неожиданно узнал его.

— При-вет, — сказал Крейг Такер по слогам.

Было похоже, что здесь он разучился говорить.

Кайл застыл на месте, лихорадочно вспоминая, когда Крейг переехал жить к бабушке. Пару лет назад? Его родители остались в городе, а всем знакомым сказали… Теперь понятно, что произошло. Никакого внезапного переезда не было. Он сразу показался всем странным — ведь Крейг не предупредил никого из друзей. Он просто пропал однажды, и больше в городе его не видели.

Но про проблемы Крейга все знали давно. Он не был буйным и опасным, его родители делали вид, что все в порядке, им подыгрывали, и обыденная жизнь мирно текла себе дальше. А потом они, видимо, не смогли терпеть. Сдались и сдали его врачам. Это было правильно, решил Кайл. Он бы сдал Крейга сразу, как только заметил его странность. Может, тогда был бы шанс что-то исправить.

— Давно не виделись, — протянул Кайл, размышляя, стоит ли ему вообще общаться с Крейгом.

— Ты не изменился, — неожиданно ответил Крейг.

— Ты меня узнал? — удивился Кайл.

— Ты тоже меня узнал. Или нет?

— Я — нет. Не сразу, — честно признался Кайл. — Ты изменился, у тебя волосы отросли.

— Да, — сказал Крейг и еле заметно улыбнулся. — Твику так больше нравится.

Кайл отвел глаза. Он отвык от этой темы за два года. Тогда, раньше, легко было делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит, сохранять вежливо-внимательное выражение на лице и даже отвечать иногда. Они с Крейгом редко общались, но, если вдруг такое случалось, Кайл не терялся. А сейчас все было по-другому. Крейг заметно повзрослел, но не изменился. Его лечили, но, похоже, не вылечили. Все это было грустно и портило Кайлу благостное настроение.

— А ты почему здесь? — спросил Крейг.

Совсем как нормальный человек. Ошибиться было очень легко.

— По ошибке, — нехотя ответил Кайл. — Меня Картман подставил. Выставил идиотом — в прямом смысле слова. Диагноз, конечно, другой, но…

— Понятно, — кивнул Крейг и вроде бы хотел спросить что-то, но сдержался.

— Тебя здесь не обижают? — поинтересовался Кайл, ощущая себя кретином.

— Я их обижаю, — равнодушно отозвался Крейг.

— Тебе здесь плохо?

— Кайл. Еще спроси, куда я спускаю по ночам.

— Прости.

Они помолчали, не глядя друг на друга. Кайл расстроился из-за этой встречи и из-за этого разговора. Только что было так хорошо и спокойно — и вот снова вернулось ощущение неправильности и неустроенности. Ощущение победы Картмана. Тот все-таки смог достать Кайла. Крейг постоянно будет напоминать об их классе и о бывших товарищах…

«Проклятье!» — подумал Кайл в отчаянии.

— Как там Твик? — спросил Крейг словно бы безразлично.

Кайл косо глянул на него и скрипнул зубами. Ужасно не хотелось говорить на эту тему. Но ведь теперь он и не должен был подыгрывать!

— Откуда я знаю? — раздраженно ответил он наконец. — Откуда я вообще могу это знать? Как там твой Твик!.. Сам и скажи мне, как он поживает?

— Ты что, реально двинутый? Не зря сюда попал, да, старик? — Крейг усмехнулся. — Он там, на свободе, а я здесь. Мне разрешают звонить ему раз в полгода. И разговоры прослушивают, ему ничего не сказать мне. У нас почти никакой связи.

— Да у вас связь покрепче, чем у любых других друзей! — сказал Кайл, выделив слово «друзья» интонацией.

— Не веришь в дружбу между нами? — тихо спросил Крейг. — Что ж, ты в чем-то прав. Какая там дружба! Я любил его, понятно? И люблю! Мы целовались и…

— Да ты болен, чувак! — не выдержал Кайл.

— Потому что люблю парня? — с вызовом спросил Крейг и, не моргая, задержал на Кайле тяжелый взгляд.

— Да нет же! Черт! При чем тут это? Если бы ты просто любил парня!..

— А все не просто, Кайл. За такое всегда старались упрятать в психушку. Ты не знал про все эти методы «лечения» геев?

— Да знаю я! При чем здесь… Ты из меня попугая сделаешь!

— Не понимаю, что ты пытаешься сказать. — Крейг пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Да, зря я вообще с тобой заговорил, — сказал расстроенный Кайл и отошел от него.

Знакомиться с другими пациентами уже казалось бессмысленным. Настроение безнадежно испортилось, словно рядом появился призрак Картмана, собирающийся постоянно напоминать о себе.

Кайл вернулся в палату, закрыл за собой дверь и все-таки свернулся калачиком на мерзкой бежевой тряпке неизвестного назначения.

И не выходил до ночи. Никто не позвал его на обед, а потом никто не позвал на ужин. Про нового пациента забыли. Его еще не успели «сосчитать». Не успели учесть его присутствие в клинике. Он ничего не пил, поэтому и в туалет ему не хотелось. Провести почти весь день в палате оказалось не так уж и плохо. Никто не трогал его тут. Все оставили его в покое.

Когда стемнело, в коридоре, прямо за дверью, послышались легкие шаги. Кайл напрягся — в это ответвление до сих пор не заходил ни один пациент — последняя палата в тупике, поэтому никому не нужно было сюда ходить, — и ни один медработник. Эти, наверное, считали, что палата пустует.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Крейг.

— Чего ты не ходил жрать? — спросил он со своим обычным равнодушным выражением лица.

— Я на диете, — мрачно ответил Кайл. — Худею. Чтобы не стать похожим на Картмана.

— Ты слишком зациклен на нем, — сообщил Крейг.

— Кто бы говорил! — Кайл подскочил на кровати как ужаленный.

— Ну, странно же постоянно говорить о том, кого ненавидишь, — заметил Крейг. — А я говорю о том, кого люблю. Есть разница.

— Да уж, — буркнул Кайл. — Хорошенькая такая разница.

— Я принес тебе какую-то хрень, — сказал Крейг, не обращая внимания на его тон, и протянул Кайлу пирожок, наполовину завернутый в салфетку. — Чай попроси у дежурного, у него там чайник, в любое время может заварить.

— Спасибо, — ответил Кайл. — У меня диабет, мне не все можно.

— Попроси чай без сахара. — Крейг сел рядом с ним на кровать. — Можно?

— Ты уже сидишь, — не сдержался Кайл.

— Расскажи мне о нем. Пожалуйста, — попросил Крейг.

Видеть просящего Крейга было непривычно, и от этого делалось неуютно. Кайл и без того отвык от него за пару лет, а уж таким и вовсе не видел ни разу в жизни.

— Я не могу! — почти закричал он. — Пойми ты — я не могу тебе о нем рассказать!

— Тебе запретили?

— Бля… Да, мне запретили. И нас прослушивают. Я не скажу ни слова, а то меня никогда не выпустят отсюда!

— Нас не прослушивают, — уверенно возразил Крейг, но с остальным не стал спорить. — Жри.

— Ешь! — поправил Кайл.

— А какая разница? — искренне удивился Крейг и лег на спину так спокойно, словно был в своей палате.

Похоже, он не заморачивался по поводу чистоты местных покрывал.

Кайл некоторое время рассматривал его, полулежащего на кровати с рассыпавшимися по покрывалу вокруг головы волосами.

— А кто здесь жил до меня, не знаешь?

— Один псих.

— Хм, кто бы мог подумать… И где он теперь, вылечился?

— Он умер. Страшной смертью.

— Нельзя так шутить! — рассердился Кайл.

— Ну, я и не шучу. Его перевели в другую психушку, а там он умер. Так говорят.

— Глупости, дурацкие сплетни! — тут же решил Кайл.

Крейг положил руки под голову и смотрел на потолок. Свет лампы играл в темно-синих радужках белыми бликами.

— Ты уже два года здесь, да? — спросил Кайл тихо.

— Не знаю, я не слежу за временем, — ответил Крейг. — Когда-нибудь меня выпустят, не могут же они вечно держать тут кого-то.

— Зависит от тяжести заболевания…

— Я не болен.

— Первый признак, чувак!

— А ты сам? Болен, нет?

— Я тебя ненавижу, — сдался Кайл, невольно улыбаясь. — Ты победил.

— А мы состязались в чем-то?

Пока Кайл ходил за чаем, Крейг заснул на его кровати, вытянувшись на ней в полный рост. Закинув на покрывало ноги в тапках.

Кайл смотрел на него, думая, что даже убогие местные пижама и халат его не уродуют. В них он был похож на непризнанного гения, художника или изобретателя — особенно со спутанными длинными волосами.

Поставив пластиковую одноразовую чашку на тумбочку, Кайл вздохнул и задумался, как разбудить Крейга, чтобы не напугать его. Хотел легонько потрясти за плечо, но неожиданно для самого себя осторожно коснулся его щеки и погладил ее, едва проведя по коже самыми кончиками пальцев.

У Крейга дрогнули веки, и он шевельнул губами.

Кайл не услышал ни звука, но догадался, что Крейг хотел сказать. Кого он позвал.

Кайл резко отдернул руку и выругался про себя.

***

На следующий день поменялся дежурный, и про Кайла вспомнили. Его учли и сосчитали, и теперь собирались будить по утрам на завтраки, звать днем на обеды, постоянно уточняя, когда же они случаются, и сообщать, что готов очередной ужин. Жизнь налаживалась.

Крейг сидел в столовой один за столом на шестерых, а маленькие столы для двоих вокруг пустовали.

Кайл сел за один такой стол в противоположном конце зала, но все время поглядывал на Крейга. Завтракать не хотелось.

Крейг ел механически, словно выполняя не очень приятное, но нужное задание. Пожалуй, в школе он ел так же, если память не подводила Кайла.

Крейг поймал очередной его взгляд и похлопал по стулу рядом с собой. А потом — для верности, ведь сидение стула было еле заметно из-за леса ножек перед ним, — еще и поманил пальцем. Кайл секунду подумал, встал из-за стола, взял свой поднос и направился к Крейгу.

Завтракающие пациенты провожали его пустыми или — наоборот — излишне заинтересованными взглядами. Кто-то жизнерадостно чавкал, кто-то меланхолично жевал, кто-то ковырялся в еде пальцами, придирчиво выбирая нужные куски. Все как в школьной столовой.

— Утро, — сказал Крейг, отодвигая поднос с грязными тарелками на середину стола.

Кайл кивнул в ответ и сел напротив Крейга, хотя тот предлагал ему сесть рядом.

— Тут хорошо кормят? — спросил Кайл, с подозрением рассматривая выданную ему еду.

— Терпимо. Для тебя явно готовят отдельно.

— Ты тут всегда один? Ни с кем не общаешься?

— Ага, — кивнул Крейг. — Я живу от звонка до звонка.

«Опять», — устало подумал Кайл.

— Что ты делаешь тут целыми днями?

— Ничего. Иногда вырезаю по дереву.

У Кайла вдруг сжалось сердце от убогости этого занятия. Он никогда не считал, что вырезать по дереву — убого и скучно, но именно в этот момент ему показалось, что так оно и есть.

Крейг жил в клинике два года, считал, что разговаривает по телефону со своим Твиком, и иногда вырезал по дереву. Представляя эту картину, Кайл хотел уехать отсюда как можно дальше и никогда больше не возвращаться, чтобы не видеть Крейга — таким.

— Тебя сегодня будут прощупывать, готовься, — предупредил Крейг, подув на свой давно остывший чай.

— Переживу, — вздохнул Кайл.

***

Лечащий врач задавал Кайлу разные неприятные вопросы. Заставлял угадывать картинки в бесформенных мутных пятнах на захватанных жирными пальцами листах бумаги.

— Крейг Такер когда-нибудь сможет выйти отсюда? — спросил Кайл, устав от бессмысленности всех этих занятий.

Он не думал, что врач ответит, но тот внезапно оживился — похоже, ему тоже было скучно, — и, используя расплывчатые формулировки, принялся рассказывать о Крейге.

Кайл старался запомнить каждое слово, потом порасспрашивал санитаров и дежурного медбрата — все оказались такими же разговорчивыми, как лечащий врач Кайла, — и составил общую картину. Крейг отказывался принимать прописанные ему лекарства, а его родители хорошо платили клинике за содержание сына, поэтому лечить его насильно получалось невыгодно.

В итоге ему регулярно забывали давать таблетки, не проверяли, проглотил ли он их, не переводили на уколы или капельницы, но поддерживали общее полунормальное состояние, хорошо кормили и щедро пичкали витаминами. Родители Крейга были довольны. Кайл подумал и решил, что их такое положение вещей полностью устраивает: они заботятся о сыне, отдали его на лечение, доверив компетентным людям, и тратят на него кучу денег, — выходит, совесть их чиста. И им больше не нужно стесняться Крейга, не нужно чувствовать неловкость перед соседями. А в возможность его исцеления Такеры давно подсознательно не верят. Им просто нужно было сплавить его с глаз долой. Так старенькую бабушку любые нормальные люди отдают в дом престарелых. Там ей будет лучше, это же очевидно.

Кайл обдумал все и попросил у Крейга его таблетки.

— Ты же все равно выкидываешь их в унитаз или отдаешь другим желающим, поделись со мной, — сказал Кайл.

Крейг спокойно глянул на него.

— Как хочешь. От них слабенький приход, только голова гудит.

— Это у тебя, — сказал Кайл. — Я узнавал: они на всех действуют по-разному.

— Так ты даже не пробовал их, а я удивился, — усмехнулся Крейг, — ты ведь никогда не сидел на колесах.

— Что тут еще делать? — мрачно ответил Кайл, забирая у него обслюнявленные разноцветные таблетки.

Каждое утро они встречались в столовой и завтракали вместе. Потом сидели на кожаных креслах в комнате отдыха и разговаривали ни о чем. Обедали. Шли гулять во двор, обнесенный сеткой высотой в три человеческих роста. Ужинали. А после ужина устраивались в палате Кайла на его кровати и молчали. Крейг часто засыпал, а Кайл просто сидел рядом и смотрел на него.

Три раза в день Кайл забирал у Крейга свежевыплюнутые таблетки.

Еще никогда жизнь не казалась Кайлу такой правильной. Она наконец-то обрела смысл. И Кайл почти забыл про Картмана.

— Ты хороший, — как-то сказал Крейг без особых эмоций. — Я бы влюбился в тебя, если бы у меня не было Твика.

«У тебя и нет Твика!» — хотел заорать Кайл, но сдержался.

— В чем твой долбаный секрет? — спросил он вместо этого.

Они отдыхали после ужина в его палате, Крейг, как всегда, лежал, упираясь головой в стену и поставив ноги на пол, а Кайл сидел рядом, обхватив колени руками.

Крейг немного удивился и выразил это, чуть подняв одну бровь.

— Мы ведь ничего не делаем вместе. Ни о чем почти не разговариваем. Почему мне так нравится проводить время с тобой? — пояснил Кайл, мигом считывая вопрос в этом еле заметном движении лицевых мышц.

— А тебе нравится? Я думал, у тебя нет выбора, вот и все. Что тут еще делать — твои слова, помнишь?

— Ты думаешь, я с тобой из-за таблеток? — разозлился Кайл.

В этом был смысл. Остальные пациенты охотно глотали свои таблетки и готовы были на лету схватить упавшие чужие, спикировав зубами вперед прямо в пол. Кайл один раз наблюдал такую сцену, закончившуюся настоящей дракой за выскользнувшую из стаканчика таблетку.

— Не из-за колес, конечно, а просто из-за того, что мы давно знакомы. Ностальгия, все дела, — сказал Крейг.

Кайл засунул пальцы ему в рот и вытащил из-за щеки мокрую зеленую таблетку.

— Растворится же, отдай уже, — сказал он.

— Не растворится. Я как-то забыл про нее и заснул. А утром она так и была у меня во рту — целая и невредимая.

— Не может быть, тебе приснилось, — улыбнулся Кайл, разглядывая размокшую и почти исчезнувшую насечку. — Как ты умудряешься говорить с колесами за щекой?

— Я тренировался, — ответил Крейг и повернулся на бок.

Он готовился заснуть. Как обычно.

***

— Уже три месяца, — сказал Кайл. — То есть — если три месяца принимать их, то будет прогресс?

— Не факт, — ответил врач, оживляясь. — Нужен толчок. Спусковой крючок. Таблетки могут подействовать, но это окажется незамеченным, если не проверять.

— Точно, — кивнул Кайл. — Проверять…

— Пойдешь потом учиться на психиатра? Какая ирония, — усмехнулся врач. — Давай сегодня закончим пораньше?

***

Крейг ждал его, сидя на диванчике рядом со своей любимой араукарией.

— Давно ты разговаривал с Твиком? — спросил Кайл сразу.

Крейг моргнул и долго молчал, глядя на него.

— Зачем тебе? — спросил наконец.

— Позвони ему, — тихо посоветовал Кайл и быстро перевел взгляд в сторону. Уставился на араукарию в пластиковом горшке, как будто она еще не намозолила ему глаза за все дни, проведенные здесь. И сел на диван, показывая, что будет ждать.

Крейг вернулся через пару минут — совсем не изменившийся. Ну, немного ниже опущены плечи. Чуть уже щелочки между веками прищуренных глаз. Кажется, медленнее шаг.

— Что он сказал? — спросил Кайл.

— Ничего, — ответил Крейг.

Кайлу было страшно спрашивать, но долго молчать он тоже не мог.

— Не дозвонился?

— Дозвонился.

Крейг снова молчал. Не хотел продолжать. Кайл вскочил на ноги и обошел вокруг горшка с араукарией. На грунте под одной из ее нижних лап лежала жирная гусеница. Противная до жути — похожая на сгусток соплей, внезапно обросший редкой шерстью. У Кайла сжалось горло, он подумал, что сейчас блеванет.

Это было бы очень хорошо. Да, лучше ему блевануть, а не жалеть Крейга. Ужасно неприятно — жалеть Крейга. Лучше блевать до полного изнеможения, обхватив местный унитаз дрожащими руками, а потом уснуть — словно потерять сознание, отрубившись.

Крейг такой здоровый, сильный. Красивый. Кайлу должно быть три раза насрать на это, но. Крейг — красивый. У него могла быть интересная, яркая жизнь. Многие девчонки в классе его любили. А может, и с мальчишками что-нибудь замутилось бы — кто знает. Раз Крейг любит парней, почему нет? Если бы не этот Твик. Не эта чертова придурь. Эта болезнь. Она все разрушила.

— Странно. Я набрал его номер, а трубку взяла моя мать.

Гусеница шевельнулась. Горло Кайла сжалось сильнее.

— А раньше кто брал трубку? Ну, обычно? — спросил он.

— Его мама.

— Похоже, таблетки действуют.

— Какие таблетки?

— Которые тебе здесь дают.

— Я их не принимаю. Сказал врачу — что не буду, он и отстал.

— Ты же не идиот, Такер! Тебе подмешивают их в еду или еще что-то делают, я не знаю, может, уколы, пока ты спишь? Зачем держать здесь кого-то, если не лечить?

— Им это не надо, — начал было Крейг и вдруг замолчал.

Посмотрел на Кайла.

— Это ты?

Кайл не знал, что сказать.

— Ублюдок. Зачем ты.

В этих словах не было даже намека на вопрос. Крейг произнес их так же ровно, как говорил обычные вещи вроде «доброе утро» и «пойду я к себе, а то скоро отбой». Без эмоций и с отсутствующим выражением лица.

— А сам-то! — закричал Кайл. — Ты, выходит, знал?

— Смутно догадывался, — пожал плечами Крейг. — Какая разница. Я был счастлив.

— Да что-то незаметно было! — еще громче выдал Кайл.

Дежурный вышел из-за своей загородки и внимательно смотрел на них. Подобрались санитары. Кайл снизил голос:

— Зачем тебе эта обманка? Его не существует! А я здесь, я рядом, я живой. Меня ты можешь… Мы хотя бы разговариваем!

— Провались ты в ад, — бесцветно сказал Крейг и пошел в сторону своей палаты.

— Крейг! — одними губами позвал Кайл, сжимая кулаки. — Я же не мог это оставить так. Это же неправильно. Значит, ты сам не хотел? Но это же глупо! Бессмысленно!

***

Они не общались две недели. Крейг избегал его. Ему это легко удавалось: он просто не замечал Кайла, проходил мимо него, не смотрел в его сторону. Кайл не пытался заговаривать, но не мог не смотреть на Крейга. Как он ест, как стоит рядом с араукарией — такой одинокий сейчас, оставшийся и без Твика, и без Кайла. Совсем один. Ни настоящего друга, ни воображаемого. Все тульпы и инкубусы оставили его. Кайл боялся, что Крейг покончит с собой. Думал, какой способ он может выбрать для этого. Пытался просчитать все возможные ходы заранее. Спасти Крейга, которого сам же, возможно, и погубил.

Крейг пришел к нему на пятнадцатый день. Молча проскользнул в палату, закрыл дверь и улегся на кровать в тапках. Как обычно.

— Я скучал по тебе, — осторожно сказал Кайл, подбирая ноги под себя, чтобы освободить для Крейга побольше места.

Крейг не сказал: «Я тоже». Но Кайл почувствовал, что он хотел сказать это.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спросил Кайл без всякой надежды, подаваясь к нему.

— Нет, — ответил Крейг.

Он положил руки под голову и смотрел в потолок. У него было всего три любимые позы, которые он принимал на кровати Кайла, и Кайл уже выучил их наизусть. Если бы он мог рисовать, то нарисовал бы Крейга в любой из них по памяти — каждый изгиб его тела и каждую складку на одежде.

— Ты все это время не принимал таблетки? — спросил Кайл.

Крейг промолчал.

— Меня скоро выписывают, — сообщил Кайл. — Если ты хочешь еще раз увидеть меня, то тебе придется…

— Понятно, — прервал его Крейг, по-прежнему глядя в потолок.

— Тебе совсем все равно? — не выдержал Кайл.

Крейг вдруг плавно подался к нему, обхватил за плечи и притянул к себе. Кайл замер от неожиданности и, широко раскрыв глаза, смотрел в глаза Крейга, оказавшиеся так близко. По их выражению ничего нельзя было понять, в них можно было только рассматривать белые блики от лампы. Рассматривать, пока Крейг не закрыл глаза и не потянулся к нему приоткрытым ртом.

«Прямо как девушка», — растерянно подумал Кайл и тут же сам зажмурился от удовольствия — прикосновение языка Крейга к губам отдалось во всем теле.

Они целовались, жадно прижимаясь друг к другу и прекрасно чувствуя, как тело каждого из них отзывается на прикосновения. Кайл запустил пальцы Крейгу в волосы и гладил его затылок, и у Крейга вдруг мелко задрожали ноги. Кайл испугался такой сильной реакции и отстранился, прерывая поцелуй.

Сердце бешено стучало, в ушах звенело, а лицо, кажется, горело, выдавая все несказанное разом.

Крейг откровенно любовался на него, сощурив глаза.

— И как это понимать? — спросил Кайл, стараясь не выдать, как сильно у него сбилось дыхание. — Что это все означает?

Он не знал, что ему хотелось услышать в ответ, чего он ждал от Крейга после того, как влез в его жизнь с ногами — как сам Крейг залезал на его постель. Просто и бесцеремонно. Как будто так и надо.

— Это означает, что я не позволю Картману доставать тебя, — ответил Крейг, облизываясь, как кот. — Да, я принимал таблетки все эти дни. И скучал по тебе.


End file.
